


Positive Sentiment

by Malec_Lover23



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: 5+1 Things, Alec Lightwood Deserves Nice Things, Alec Lightwood Has Feelings, Alec Lightwood Loves Magnus Bane, Alec Lightwood-centric, Canon-Typical Violence, Domestic Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Good Friend Clary Fray, Good Parabatai Jace Wayland, Good Parent Maryse Lightwood, Good Sibling Isabelle Lightwood, Happy Alec Lightwood, Light Angst, Lightwood Family, Lightwood Siblings Feels, M/M, Magnus Bane Deserves Nice Things, Magnus Bane Loves Alec Lightwood, Married Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:22:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26288710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Malec_Lover23/pseuds/Malec_Lover23
Summary: 5 times Alec's family sent him a positive text message and 1 time Alec does it for his husband+5: Izzy, Jace, Clary, Maryse, Magnus sending a text to Alec+1: Alec sending a text to Magnus
Relationships: Alec Lightwood & Isabelle Lightwood, Alec Lightwood & Jace Wayland, Alec Lightwood & Maryse Lightwood, Clary Fray & Alec Lightwood, Clary Fray/Jace Wayland, Luke Garroway/Maryse Lightwood, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Simon Lewis/Isabelle Lightwood
Comments: 6
Kudos: 97





	Positive Sentiment

1.

Alec walks into his office with a sign, wanting to turn right back around at the sight of the insane amount of paperwork sitting in a pile at his desk.

He just got done with a long breakfast with Magnus, and he was just attempting to delay the inevitable in coming to work. Alec supposes it's payback for sneaking away with Magnus just eighteen hours ago.

An innocent meeting quickly changed course into a visit to his old bedroom that ended with a late dinner in Sicily.

The point is, Alec didn't return to work that night, and at the time he could care less, especially with golden eyes gleaming with desire in his direction.

Alec still doesn't care as much as he probably should. He smiles at the memory of Magnus and shrugs his coat off, throwing it on the chair in front of his desk before approaching the tower of paperwork.

He sinks down into his desk chair, rubbing his temple as he already feels a throbbing behind his eyes.

He gives himself a few more minutes of steadily drinking coffee and praying he doesn't get a migraine earlier than lunchtime before getting to work.

Alec starts at the top, going through demon reports that the younger trainees wrote. They need a signature and must be sent to Alicante for further reviewing.

Alec uncaps a pen and signs his name at the bottom of the page. Just as he's placing it into his stack to send to Alicante, a buzzing in his pocket distracts him.

He fishes his phone from his pocket, expecting a patrol change notice or even a flirty text from Magnus, but seeing a text from Izzy instead.

He's pleasantly surprised to see her text, knowing it's been a few days since he last talked to her.

_Hey big brother, I got half the paperwork done for you last night, sorry it's still a lot. I'll be in later today too, you deserve all the help you can get. You're an amazing Shadowhunter and an even better brother. I hope you had a fun time last night. Love you!_   
_P.S: please learn how to activate soundless runes or tell Magnus to cast a spell_

Alec flushes red from the afterthought and he shyly smiles. Magnus will certainly find that amusing when he mentions it to him later on.

Alec screenshots the message, making sure he keeps the kind and motivating words forever. Then he gets back to work, knowing the more of this he gets done before Izzy arrives, the more time they'll have to catch up.

Which just happens to be one of Alec's favorite things to do.

2.

"This new plan just doesn't seem to work for us, Mr. Lightwood. Just because you're above traditional Shadowhunter ideals does not mean the rest of us are." Alec clenches his fist beneath the table. It's been an entire hour of this childish argument. Alec just wants to be done with it, but the Clave envoys that were sent are reluctant to let this go with just a simple disapproval.

Alec takes a deep breath and reminds himself that the only way to win is through polite diplomacy before firing back a reply.

"Maybe not in Alicante, but I've gotten word that seven other Institutes in the United States alone have started Downworld counsels like we have in New York, and they've all been successful thus far."

"The answer is no, Mr. Lightwood, Alicante will not open its doors to Downworlders. Sure, it shows our acceptance and appreciation to them, but that's not what we as a people want for our city."

Alec sits up in his chair and leans his elbows on the table as he retorts, "So you just want the Downworld seeing Shadowhunters as their enemy? You've seen the progress we've made in New York, why don't you want that for the rest of the world? It's got to start in Idris if you want the rest of the Institutes to follow."

"Downworlders are inferior to Nephilim. It's been this way for centuries, and it will remain that way. And if you think you'll be able to change the Clave based on your ideals, you've got another thing coming. Nobody in Alicante wants this." Alec bites his tongue at the stinging words.

He tries to think of Maia, fierce leader of the werewolf pack who is a reliable ally as inferior. He tries to think of Meliorn, who truly turned around after Magnus and Alec married and became a voice of reason which keeps the Nephilim tied to the Seelies even after all the chaos Jonathan inflicted on them as inferior. He tries to think of Magnus, all power, beauty, and strength behind gorgeous golden eyes and a kind smile as inferior.

He can hardly stomach such a thought. Ever since Alec could remember, he has always been taught that Downworlders were less than Nephilim.

Then, he met a glorious and graceful warlock who climbed into Alec's heart and annihilated every single prejudice he's grown up with.

He plans to do the same: obliterate each and every closed-minded attitude in the Shadow world, starting with the Clave.

However, he doesn't have to win every battle in order to win the war. So, he gathers his things, dismisses the envoys, and points them in the direction of the portal back to the Gard.

Alec stomps into his office a few minutes later, slamming the door behind him as his vision bleeds red.

He paces around the small space, running shaky hands through his hair and wondering just what the hell he's going to do next.

The Clave only wants to tear him down until he gets too exhausted to fight. And for the first time in awhile, Alec truly feels like he's close to that point, which makes him even angrier.

He knows what he needs to do. He needs to go home to Magnus, take a walk, or visit Izzy in her office. He needs to distract himself.

Before the anger overtakes him entirely and leaves him with bloody hands from a punching bag or from two dozen arrows flying into the sky without proper protection.

Alec stalks over to his desk and sits down. He pulls his laptop closer to begin replying to new emails that came in during his meeting, hoping the press of fingers against keys may just subdue his looming issues with the Clave.

His phone goes off and he glances at it as it lights up with a text from Jace.

_Felt your irritation and exhaustion through the bond. I'm sorry, Alec. You're such a diligent and hardworking leader, they're bound to agree with you soon enough. Until then, I'll come by your office at 3 and we can spar this anger out. Be ready!_

Alec looks at his watch and sees its only thirty minutes away from three. Alec can't help the smile that creeps up on his face knowing this restless feeling will all be a distant nightmare in an hour.

Jace always knows exactly what he needs and it's refreshing to know someone has his back both in the field and in the conference room.

3.

Alec walks into the training rooms, winking at Izzy who's explaining to a group of kids the pros and cons of different weapons they'll eventually get to choose from.

This wasn't on the schedule today, checking in on all the trainees, but Alec's glad Jia asked him at the last minute.

He's missed this, being able to roam freely and merely watch the upcoming generation of Nephilim. And it's not that Alec doesn't have the jurisdiction, it's more due to lack of time that Alec can't be as involved as he has been in previous years.

"Looking good, Iz!" He yells. All the kids turn at the sound of his voice and he quickly tells them that a bow is the best weapon to use in long range combat before going to the next training room.

Alec silently observes a few active Shadowhunters on the field teaching a group of Academy kids how to maneuver their blades to simultaneously stab and then block.

He nods at the group and moves to the third training room, expecting to see Jace hacking away with his blades to show off. Instead, he gets an amusing surprise, one that Jace will never be able to outlive.

Jace is currently rolling his eyes as Clary gently wraps his hands.

"Remember, this is a very important step when training. If you continue to improperly wrap your hands or just decide to skip it altogether," She gives her boyfriend a pointed look as a few kids giggle, "You'll suffer the consequences of bruised and even broken knuckles."

Alec smiles as he remembers giving that stubborn redhead the same exact spiel just months ago. And look at her now, teaching a lesson on how to safely protect hands from getting damaged from punching bags.

Alec feels proud something sunk into that thick head of her.

"Keep him in line, Fray!" Alec gives her a lopsided grin. Clary raises her thumb at him while Jace just grumbles under his breath, making Clary chuckle.

"Seriously, you do it better than I ever could!" Alec waves goodbye and goes back to his office.

He sits down and begins to type up a report on what the Shadowhunters are teaching and their techniques on doing so. Jia requested that along with the names of who is training.

After a few minutes, Alec sits back and rereads what he wrote so it doesn't contain any errors the Clave will undoubtedly find and use against him. His phone lights up with a text beside him and he picks it up.

_Hey Alec, thanks for teaching me how to wrap my hands. I just realized how stubborn I actually was, especially around you. But don't worry, karma is a bitch because now the kids are twice as bad. I truly want to thank you, for being such an inspiring influence in my life and for being the best Head of the Institute the Shadow world has ever seen. Keep up the great work, you're still way too young to retire!_

If Alec smiles and even tears up a bit, no one ever has to know. Alec will go to his grave with that secretive information.

Well, maybe he'll tell Magnus. He'll surely have to endure teasing even from his husband, and at the end of the night Magnus will probably get him to admit out loud that he actually loves Clary.

It is the truth, though. That annoying little girl grew on him in the short time they've known each other. But Alec wouldn't trade that for the world.

4.

Alec throws his thigh holster onto the bed, groaning as his muscles ache from the movement. He shrugs out of his jacket dripping with ichor, and throws it onto the floor, deciding to deal with the mess later.

"Hey, sweetheart, I heard about the mission. Are you alright?" Alec turns at the sound of Magnus' voice and immediately opens his arms, tears running down his face.

Magnus walks into Alec's old bedroom and embraces him tightly. Magnus runs a hand through his sweaty hair gently, the other rubbing soothing circles into his back.

Alec trembles into his arms, attempting to breathe through the overwhelming memory of his fellow Shadowhunters being torn apart.

The mission went south as Luke, Jace, Alec, and the rest of their team were trapped in a sewer by a random hoard of Ravener demon. If they had the space, they would have no problem taking them out, but they weren't spaced out enough.

Alec had to watch two out of the seven of them bleed out in the sewer, and then had to drag Jace back to the Institute since his left leg was oozing demon poison from a deep swipe of a demon claw.

Thankfully, Luke, Alec, and the other members of their patrol weren't seriously injured, so they were able to help everyone who survived get back safely. And once they got back, Luke informed the families of what happened while Alec tried not to fall apart in a chair next to Jace's infirmary bed.

Izzy and Clary had to practically drag him to his old bedroom to get a shower.

"How'd you find out?" Alec mumbles into Magnus' shoulder.

"Izzy called after seeing you all shaken up." Magnus replies, delicately pressing fingers against the tender bruises and wounds Alec got from the fight, blue sparks being infused into the skin to heal.

"I would've called, but I wanted to see if a shower would help. 'M sorry."

"There's nothing to apologize for, darling. And I do think a shower would make you feel better, if nothing more than to get you clean. Do you want to go home?"

Alec shakes his head, "Jace is in the infirmary, and I still need to fill out the demon reports and talk to the families of those who didn't make it." Magnus softly kisses Alec's temple and shuts his eyes at the wave of emotion overwhelms him from Alec's words. He holds his husband close for another minute before letting him go.

"Then how about you go and get that shower here? I'll stay, okay? I'll be right here when you're done."

Alec nods and Magnus squeezes his hands as he takes heavy steps towards the bathroom. He cracks the door and as soon as Magnus hears the shower start, he summons a pair of Alec's fuzziest sweaters and sweatpants from the loft.

Magnus lays them all out on the bed. A cup of water and a warm bowl of leftover spaghetti appears on Alec's nightstand.

Magnus sits cross-legged on Alec's bed, fiddling with his rings until Alec steps into the room with a towel around his waist.

"I got you some comfy clothes from the loft," Magnus motions to the bed, "And some pasta if you're up to eating. I think you would feel much better even if you tried to eat."

Alec dresses and slides onto the bed, his head falling onto Magnus' thigh.

"It's okay, love, it's all right. It's all over. You did nothing wrong, without you there could have been more injuries and causalities." Alec breathes deeply, inhaling the comforting sandalwood scent of his husband while he whispers calming words that talk him down.

"Let's eat something, okay?" Alec wordlessly nods and Magnus hands him the bowl and cup.

As Alec slowly eats the pasta and drinks the water, listening to Magnus tell him about his relatively productive day, his phone beeps where it's tangled in his pile of dirty clothes.

Magnus flicks his wrist and the phone appears in Alec's hand. Alec gives him a grateful smile and reads the text from his mother.

_My baby boy, Luke just came to the bookstore and told me all about the mission. He told me how brave and selfless you were, which I happen to already know about. You are the person the Institute needs, it was so close to crumbling before you took the position. Don't do anything too reckless, but I guess you are my son so that suggestion isn't too much of a threat. I'm so very proud of you, sweetheart. I'm coming to visit Jace in the infirmary later, let me know what time would be best? I love you very much, Alec. You are my pride and joy._

Her tender hearted words send a fresh wave a tears to fall down his cheeks, and then Magnus is there, holding him close again.

He's always wanted to hear his mother say she is proud of him. And for more than just a successful mission, or a pristine training evaluation.

He's always wanted her to see his character, his softer side that can be both a diplomatic leader, a sympathetic friend, and an influential Shadowhunter.

Alec rereads the text message and lets her know that now is a good time to visit, since he's going to be there as well. When she walks into the infirmary, Alec gives her a hug that reveals everything he couldn't quite explain over text.

Thank you. Your support means everything to me. I do everything to make you proud. I'm happy for you. I love you so much.

5.

Alec trudges into the Institute, soaking wet from both icy rain and ichor.

"I don't think I've ever needed a shower more than I do right now." Jace nudges him with his shoulder and they laugh.

"Kinda want my bed more, though." Alec says as they step into Izzy's office where they put all their messy weapons for the younger Shadowhunter to clean.

This was the first time in a while that Alec had to go on early morning patrol. Normally he leaves that awful patrol time for all the active Shadowhunters not doing paperwork all day.

However, a few of them caught a stomach bug early this morning and canceled their patrol, so Alec and Jace stepped up to take their place.

Granted, having to leave his warm and cuddly warlock in bed this morning was damn near torturous, even more than trekking through Brooklyn's alleyways before dawn.

It's all over now, though, as Jace and Alec part to their rooms where they shower and get ready for respective jobs for the day. Jace has training to do with Academy kids, and he's in the process of finding a lead on some Drevak demons slinking around Manhattan.

Alec has some meetings about transfers, weaponry, and budgets throughout the day. He did tell Magnus he will be leaving the Institute by five so they can meet at the Hunter's Moon for a date.

Which is one thing to look forward to as Alec drinks his bland coffee and nibbles on a stale pastry from the cafeteria.

Alec reviews the budget spreadsheet he has to send to the Clave for analysis, texting Izzy to come by whenever she can to help edit it on her end since she is the Weapons Master.

"Hey, hey! Big brother, how was patrol this morning?" Izzy cheerfully steps into his office, grinning when Alec just narrows his eyes at her and sighs.

"Not too good then?"

"Not when it was freezing outside and I had to leave the loft where everything is always magically heated! And now you're waltzing in here all happy." This sends Izzy cackling as she kneels next to him and studies the spreadsheet.

"Besides, where were you this morning?" Alec raises an eyebrow and catches her gaze.

She gives him a small smile as she replies, "I may have had my own apartment to leave this morning."

Alec rolls his eyes and snarls, "The vampire. I swear, Isabelle, don't let him be the one who breaks your heart. You're far too good for him."

She hits him on the shoulder, "Hey! He's very supportive and always a gentleman."

"Magnus can't even remember his name." Izzy snorts and steals a piece of his pastry.

"I know, but he's really a good guy. He's been through a lot, we both have, and I think we're good for each other."

"As long as you say so, Izzy." She checks the spreadsheet, gives him the okay to send it in, and just as she's about to stand, Alec's phone buzzes.

He fishes it out of his pocket and grins when Magnus' name pops up.

"Sap!" Izzy shoves him lightly but kisses him on the cheek on her way out.

_My beloved husband,_   
_I'm so terribly sorry we had to part ways so early this morning. I missed your cuddles! I love you so much more than chocolate cake. And you, my darling, know how addicted I am to cake, so just imagine how much more I'm addicted to you. Looking forward to drinks tonight and seeing my favorite pretty boy <3_

Alec bites his lower lip and quickly replies back to him that he's looking forward to it even more than Magnus is.

Which then, starts a competition of who is looking forward to it the most that lasts all day long until they truce at the Hunters Moon by making out on a pool table.

+1

Magnus inhales nervously and adjusts his tie in front of the mirror.

The Clave has asked him to meet in Alicante. Magnus assumed it was to help reinforce the wards after Jonathan's destruction of the city, but when Magnus asked Jia said it was for a personal matter.

Magnus would be lying if he said he wasn't a bit apprehensive about it. Alec has asked countless times if he wants company, but Magnus has a feeling he has to do this alone.

Magnus does his makeup by hand to help ground him and give him security that he's creating the badass look he wishes to exhibit.

He runs a brush over his left eyelid, glancing behind him in the mirror to see an empty bed. Both Alec and Magnus had to get up early this morning, Magnus to prepare for his meeting and Alec to develop a team to chase after a rogue vampire den before dawn.

While doing his makeup, Magnus has gotten used to hearing the shower running or seeing hazel eyes glaring at him from the bedroom for more cuddles.

Speaking of those hazel eyes, Magnus' phone pings from its place beside him on the vanity. Magnus picks it up faster than he'll ever admit, already expecting a text from Alec.

_Good morning Magnus,_   
_I love you more than East Village bacon cheeseburgers, which I will be picking up for dinner tonight after your successful meeting with Jia. You're going to do great today. I'm so proud and honored to stand beside you in whatever happens. Good luck, text me when you get a chance. The mission went fine, everyone's okay. Love you!_   
_~Your Alexander_

Magnus sniffles at the onslaught of sentiment from Alec's text.

When exactly did he fall for an Angel?

He's been alone for so long, and then Alexander just showed up at his party and nestled into his heart. Magnus somehow mesmerized him with a meat pun, and made him smile calling him pretty boy, which still makes him stutter to this very day.

Alec has opened up his heart and made him more generous, altruistic, and loving than Magnus ever thought he could be.

Never in his wildest dreams did he think he ever deserved to be loved the way he is loved now.

His Angel that pouts like a three year old, cuddles Magnus like a fuzzy blanket, and eats cheeseburgers like it's his last meal.

His Angel that also never misses a shot with his bow, has a body that rivals Adonis, and is a just leader who is respected among the entire Shadow world.

Thankfully, Magnus is the only soul who gets to witness Alec's soft side, and Magnus feels honored to love and be loved by a Nephilim that loves like it is their only meaning in life.

Magnus never knew he could love someone more than life itself, but as he has mentioned before, Alec is a first for Magnus in so many different ways.

Magnus smiles in the mirror as he stands up. He slowly slips off each one of his rings besides the one that rests proudly over his left ring finger.

Maybe Alec can't be there physically, but he's emphasizing that his presence is always welcomed and encouraged. Because wherever Magnus goes, Alec is right beside him.


End file.
